


Push through the rain and into the fire//'Cause when I said I loved you//That’s just what I meant...

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Murder!Wife Charlotte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Charlotte gets a little murderous when people attack her dearest Dana...Sheer fluff honestly.





	Push through the rain and into the fire//'Cause when I said I loved you//That’s just what I meant...

The scream driven from Dana is enough to call Charlotte out from backstage. Dana had been trying to introduce her properly, but as she had expected, Dana had been pounced on out of the blue. Kicks were driving further screams from Dana even as Charlotte dropped both her title and robe at the end of the steps, diving headlong into the ring and beginning the match proper, careful to roll Dana out to the side as gently as possible. 

She had started out the day angry at Dana, the girl always did let her thoughts get dark at the exact wrong time, but now... now she was ready to fight for the woman she loved, even if she had to take on two women at the same time. Her own kicks, punches and final spear were none too gentle, all ring-craft was gone and pure rage was in it’s place.  
The count sounded and she rose, kicking the girl on the mat one last time, her voice low and huskier than usual.

“Try that again and I’ll take your fucking head off.”

Dana had met her when she rolled out the ring, accepting the belt and smiling slightly as Dana tucked the robe over her own shoulder, checking it would stay. She began to back up the ramp, keeping her eyes locked on the other women, pure fire shining in her eyes, the soft, almost tentative, strokes of Dana’s hands against her shoulders and back doing nothing to calm her. 

Once backstage, safely tucked into their room, Charlotte had began to let the rage go, pacing and still annoyed, her eyes softening slowly as she began to register Dana’s silence. By the time she had calmed entirely she could hear Dana’s soft breaths hitching slightly, tears in her soft green eyes. 

“Hey...”

She had moved on impulse then, dragging Dana out of her seat and wrapping her arms tightly around the slightly smaller blonde, stroking her hair softly. 

“No tears...”

“I just...”

“Shhh.”

Charlotte’s own green eyes sparkled as she pushed hair out of Dana’s eyes, kissing her softly. 

“I love you, you idiot.”


End file.
